Difference
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: I don't know. Shadow feels better or something because of K'lina? I don't really know what to write for a summery.


Difference

ElectricCircuslover: re-upload since my summary was pg instead of G. Report fags is to blame. Not that this story was read at all on this site XP

End.

Shadow and Mom sat on the bench that Elvis Presley sat decades ago on Kauai. It was a cloudy day with the occasional small breeze that rustled his black fur. He stared up at the clouds and released a deep sigh.

"Mom, you know how one feels when they don't have a special talent they'd like and can't express themselves like they want to? The more I think about it, the more I become depressed. I mean, sure I have 'amazing powers' that only Spring Lovetta and I have but I want to draw. Some of my siblings are good drawers. Why not me? I write in a journal, big whoop," Shadow grumbled, setting his elbows on his knees.

The wind blew once more, giving the trees around him an ambient voice.

"Sometimes it's good to be away from everyone on this island. Away from family and friends, people in general. Just you and me, Mom is all I need at the moment. No fighting over the television, sharing the radio, or even getting mud all over my fur. This is one of my favorite getaways on the island, Mom. People normally don't come here so I can finally get some time to think for myself. As long as I have you I won't ever feel lonely. People can talk behind my back or chuckle that I talk to a doll replica of my mother all they want. No one understands me and when I try to talk to others my shyness gets the best of me. I never used to be like this…I used to be a different person before Shade and I split apart. Now I hide myself from the rest of the world while my brother, Stitchie, beats me up because he doesn't want to understand me. What happened to me? Ever since I became soft everything has felt different than it used to be. I had a lot of friends I talked to, Stitchie, Andy, and Berrie would hang out and play games and swim with me, and I was social. Now it's like this, I hide from everyone, I spend all my time alone, and I've turned into an emo wuss that won't fight back. I get tired of feeling like a nobody on this island," He growled, hopping off the bench.

Shadow began to grow and change, "I'll show everyone that I can be strong again. I'll show them all not to mess with Shadow Aaron Petals!" He bellowed, having his voice become deep.

Spikes sprouted from all over his body as he grew in size. Shadow grew out four extra arms with bone spikes between the arms that curved forward. His tail grew long and fat, quickly changing into a spiky dragon-like tail with a long spike on the tip with four smaller spikes surrounding the tip with the long spike in the center. Shadow's feet changed to a tyrannosaurus-like feet that were flat on the ground. Shadow's had lost its 'Stitch-shape' and became a wide alligator look with horns sprouting from where his long ears used to be. The horns grew out and curved upwards with four smaller spikes sprouting out facing the sky. He let out his massive wings hiding in his back and flapped them, making Mom fall over from the force of the wind from his wings. His body looked really strong, including his six arms with talons on each of his four fingers.

"If no one will accept me for what I am then I don't need them!" Shadow yelled, setting up his doll replica of his mother.

"But we love you, Shadow. You're part of our o'hana," a feminine voice softly said close by.

Shadow looked to the left and saw a young version of Nani with soft long brown hair and green eyes. She was very thin and her height came up to five feet and four inches. The girl had a concern look on her face as she carried two large slices of chocolate cake in a plastic container.

"What are you doing here, K'lina? How did you know I'd be here?" Shadow inquired, as the girl with black tank-top with a picture of Elvis Presley on the front, while wearing blue jeans and sandals sat down on the bench.

"Your parent's told me if I couldn't find you at the tree house, the beach, or at the park they were sure you were here. I wanted to drop off some cake your mom made for your birthday. Happy seventeenth, Shadow," K'lina smiled, handing the container to Shadow's lowest arms.

"Thank you, K'lina. I very much appreciate it. So, what is new around town? I don't often do anything with anyone anymore these days. I mostly keep to myself and talk to Mom, my doll mother made me. Strange I know but she doesn't judge," Shadow said, opening all his eyes all around his body.

"Doesn't that give you a headache?" K'lina asked, looking at Shadow's red pupiless eyes surrounding Shadow.

"It did at first but I got used to it after so many months. I normally have them open but all well," he replied, opening the container with the large chocolate cake within the plastic bowl, "My favorite," he smiled, which hardily could be noticed due to the shape of his face and mouth.

"That would hurt my head," the Nani lookalike chuckled, "Nothing has been going on around town. Same ol,' same ol' I bought a sub at 'Rueben's Sandwich Shop' not long ago. Rueben and Sandy's kids are growing up well. Though, I don't socialize with much of the Experiments on this island as much as Lilo did some time ago. A small bunch of the Experiments have their own families now. Some Born Experiments, such as yourself, are a year older than me and I'm sixteen. Time surely does fly by. I wish Aunt Lilo didn't move in with Keo on his farm but she wants to get married and have a life for herself and we need the room in the house too. It's not easy fitting all of us in that house even with all the 'add –ons' Jumba did to it. One day you'll move out too and so will your other siblings. I hear that Andy and Stitchie are going to be part of the Galactic Alliance in a few years. I wish them luck one way or another. What are you going to do with your future, Shadow?" K'lina said, picking up Mom and setting it on her lap.

Shadow sat down in front of K'lina and sighed, "I'm going to go into the Galactic Alliance myself next year after I graduate. I filled out my application and everything. All I need to do is wait until I'm eighteen at least to be able to join. The way I figure, I'm going to make my own ship using my powers and live in a larger ship. I think I need a bit more distance from everyone else. Dunno, visit sometimes and get a real meal assuming my brother, Stitchie has matured up. Though, I have to learn how to defend myself one day. Being a pacifist isn't going to go well with the Alliance. They're going to need a soldier or a police officer willing to get dirty and defend what is right in the world. If I can't handle defending myself from my own brother what makes me think I'm going to survive on a battlefield? I've for the most part mastered my powers. I can do just about anything now…Except replicate into a human. Your species has too many weird organs in your body. I tried morphing into a human but I ended up bleeding internally because I don't know how it feels to have kidneys or a bladder or a liver and so on. I still need to practice that morphing ability someday as it would be helpful to use in the Galactic Alliance," the black B-X said, finishing the first slice.

"That's good, I mean, the Galactic Alliance part. I'm sorry about your brother, Stitchie. Has he been picking on you? It sounds like it,' K'lina frowned.

"Don't remind me. Look, my brother, Stitchie and I don't see eye to eye anymore. He's jealous of me and shows it by pushing me around. Christ, K'lina I had to lie to my mother about my swollen eye few weeks ago because I knew if I said something Stitchie wouldn't let it go. You'd think with all this power I have he'd want to at least try to get on my good side but it's the other way around. I remember a time Stitchie, Andy, I had a brotherly pact to rock out with our guitars and get into harmless trouble….Now Andy is too busy swaying Carma off her feet and Stitchie is trying to steal my girlfriend I know this because Sparkle and I had a serious talk a few days ago. She sees me as a weak person without a spine. Sparkle doesn't like to see me in this form either as it scares her. This form seems to make everyone around me uneasy. I walk into town and people freak out. I think the only person that doesn't bother is my mother and Jumba. I feel alienated now but whatever. If people saw what I really looked like without my mutation medicine everyone would start shooting me. It's really not fair. I look into the mirror and I see my reflection of this monster from a horror movie staring back at me. It doesn't help at all that no one can help me. I mean, Jumba can hide and keep the nature of the mutation within me tame, but, if I so much cut someone or get my saliva in someone's would or mouth they'll mutate into a reptile mutant thing and they'll have to get a shot to fix it. It's too late for me no amount of antidotes can fix what I have. However, I must stay positive because that's what mother tells me to do and she says good things will happen to me if I do. Though, I honestly am not feeling it but I'm not going to give up on her. I love my mother very much. Dad…Not so much to be honest since I found out that he doesn't like me. I'm not even his flesh and blood and sometimes I feel the same towards my mother but I came out of her 'you-who.' Here I am today, wasting a Hawaiian human girl's time talking about my problems with my own life. I suck so hard, K'lina. I make an acoustic power ballad seem like the most metal thing on this planet it's that bad," Shadow lowered his head, staring at another large slice of his birthday cake.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Shadow. I think you're fine the way you are. Honest and truly think you're great. I mean, you look awesome in your real form. I'm just a dumb human. What can I do that you can do? Very narrow I believe. I don't walk or crawl on walls, I can't roll into a ball, I'm not flexible in general, I have to excrete waste which is disgusting mechanic but these things are different from you. You and your family are amazing, even going to say it, when I know you don't like it, you guys are just cute. I know you're not into cute things, which is probably you like being in that form and I don't blame you. If I had people carrying me around and treating me like an object I'd feel bad about it too. While I admit, I probably contributed to that problem it's only because I love you very much," K'lina smiled.

"Thank you, I like the way you look too. To be honest with you I feel a bit more attracted to humans than other Experiments. But I do love Sparkle's short fur to be quite frank. I remember when I first hooked together with her a few years ago. She's so pretty and I like her figure. Everything about her screams my attention and she can fly and I can fly so we were like love-birds in the sky. I would show her my crappy drawing skills and go to the carnival. Our first kiss was on the Ferris Wheel after some fight with the guy who let tall people in only. It's funny when she gets wet, as her fur would discharge electricity and she would poof up. She's really cute, K'lina though…If I don't change I might lose her. I want to do more with her but she always wants to hang out with the other Experiment kids and you know how shy I am now. I'm not going to tell her she can't hang out with her friends. I'd like a little bit of alone time with her. She's very talkative and I'm not is the difference. I remember at time I was able to get wet, but that was before Jumba experimented on me and gave me multiple personalities from natural elements. Now I take a foam shower in Jumba's ship. I thought Jumba was done making Experiments after Gloria was built? Things people will do for power, K'lina. I don't even want these stupid powers to be honest with you. I just want to live a normal life and not get punished for being different so harshly for desiring good normality. Like this story mom would read to me years ago about the mouse that wanted to be a cat and later found out it was worse to be a cat than the mouse. I kinda feel I can relate to it somehow in a way. Ah, I'm thinking too hard about it, ain't I?" the black reptilian B-X breathed deeply and let out a sigh.

"Look, from what I'm seeing in you is complete pessimism. If you want positive things to work out you must try and think positive and do things about your problems. Complaining how your life sucks about every little thing makes you sound like a little bitch. I'm sorry if I have to be harsh but I'm the only one who gives a damn aside your mother. If you want good things to happen to you, you must earn it. Wallowing up in self pity won't get you anywhere. As for your girl friend she should understand that you have a social phobia and visit you more often. You should put an effort into spending more time with people instead of hiding from everyone. You can hang out with me if you're desperate enough and we can do things together. We can build a sandcastle or learn how to cook, even go to the arcade and shoot some virtual ducks. What do you say?" Nani's daughter proposed, reaching out for a handshake.

Shadow smiled and shook her small hands with his large four fingered hands, "I can try that."


End file.
